


to know that i made you smile

by avvngrzs



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically i just finished the show and just had to write something, it’s short i’m sORRY, takes place in 3x07, the porch scene but they actually kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvngrzs/pseuds/avvngrzs
Summary: “After all these years,” Gilbert sighed, a smile on his face, “who knew, we’d make such a great T-E-A-M.”They both chuckled at that, making eye contact as they did so. Anne felt her stomach drop as Gilbert looked her up and down and then stared at her lips.Basically the porch scene during the party in 3x07 at the end but with a twist.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	to know that i made you smile

“After all these years,” Gilbert sighed, a smile on his face, “who knew, we’d make such a great T-E-A-M.”

They both chuckled at that, making eye contact as they did so. Anne felt her stomach drop as Gilbert looked her up and down and then stared at her lips.

She saw Gilbert shift slightly, angling himself so that his arm was behind both of them. Anne felt her heart start to race. Was he leaning in?

Anne felt herself self-consciously lean in. Their faces aligned, only a few inches apart, and before Anne could even think about pulling away, Gilbert closed the space between them and their lips met.

At first, it was a long, gentle peck. He did it again, and Anne kissed back this time. She felt his lips press back, and it was perfect, as if they belong together.

“What about Winifred?” she almost pulled away and said, but refrained herself. Perhaps something had happened between them, because Gilbert was not one to be disloyal.

Slowly, they both pulled away, their faces slightly flushed, grins on their faces. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before they both laughed.

“I really like you,” Anne blurted out before she could think it through. 

“That’s a relief,” Gilbert said, the smile still plastered on his face. His eyes gleamed in the night. “I... do too.”

And this time, Anne couldn’t help herself. “What about Winifred?”

Gilbert’s smile disappeared, and Anne immediately regretted it. She’d do anything to make him smile again, to see his eyes stare intensely at her, to know that she did that to him-

“It didn’t work out. After the fair, I had ended things.” And when he smiled at her again, Anne felt like she could burst with happiness. “I was too caught up with you.”

A slow song played from inside, and Gilbert glanced at the door before standing up. He held a hand out to her. “Would you take this dance with me, m’lady?”

Anne giggled, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up easily and close to him. Gilbert put one hand on her hip and the other her shoulder, while she put both of her of his shoulders. They started swaying, if anything, a bit messy, resulting in the two of them laughing.

After a few more paces, they moved together in harmony, like they were meant to be. 

As they danced, Anne realized she wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, with Gilbert, because Gilbert made her happy, he made her feel like she was worth something, when most days she felt like she was worth nothing.


End file.
